1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to disposable pet wipe and waste collection bags and the manufacture thereof. More specifically, the present disclosure presents a bag for picking up and disposing pet waste, wherein the bag further comprises a wiping portion, which may allow a user to sanitarily wipe the pet and pick up the waste.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Currently, waste collection bags or even old grocery bags are the primary methods of picking up after a pet, and pet wipes may be separately available as an option for cleaning a pet.
Loizides (U.S. application Ser. No. 12/228,442 filed Aug. 13, 2008) relates to an “anti-bacterial wet wipe, reversible to plastic poop bag 10 [having] the design of a mitten/pouch 20 with a thumb insertion 24” may solve these issues. See para [0016]. In this application, “[t]he outside layer of the mitten/pouch 22, contains the anti-bacterial/sanitizing solution. The inner scented plastic layer 26 once reversed inside out will aid in eliminating odors of the animal waste . . . . The adhesive tape/strip component 40, will contain a strong adhesive compound to ensure that once the poop bag is turned inside out, that the animal waste collected will be adequately secured inside as to avoid any spill or seeping of animal waste collected.” See para [0016].